xbae_simulatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 1: Game of Friendship
Twists *'Teams' - The HouseGuests will be divided into teams of three 6 HouseGuests on each team. Each week, the Head of Household's teammates were safe from eviction. *'Award Immunity' - Seconds before the first Head of Household competition, It was announced that a random HouseGuest would receive Immunity for the week, but cannot compete In the Head of Household Competition. Heyytom was "awarded" immunity for the first eviction. *'Pandora's Box' - During Week 4, Pandora's Box was introduced, it could only be opened by the current HOH, which either unleashed a reward for the HOH and a punishment for the house or vice versa. HouseGuests } | | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | | |} Teams *''Shooting Stars'' *''Dream Crushers'' *''Galatic Fighters'' Game History Week 1 18 Houseguests entered the house, waiting to fight for it all. Before the HOH Competition, It was annouced that one houseguest would be granted Immunity for the week but cannot compete In the Head of Household Competition, that Houseguest would be Tom. At the first Head of Household Competition Oak was able to be the last houseguest standing and won HOH. At the nomination Ceremony, She decided to Nominated Dephz and Classic for eviction. At the veto selection, Tom, Bladez and Sea were selected for veto. At the veto Competition, Oak went beast mode and won the Power of Veto making her control the entire week. At the Veto Ceremony, she decided that It would be best to not use the Power of Veto. At the eviction, Classic was evicted by a vote of 11-4 and was sent packing. Week 2 Following Classic's eviction, Xbae won her first competition of the season. At the nomination ceremony, she decided to put up Mimi and Sea with a backdoor plan in mind. At the Veto competition, Axel managed to win his first POV of the season. Originally, he was not going to use the Power of Veto but after days of campaigning, Axel decided to save Mimi from eviction, forcing Xbae to put up Viola as the replacement nominee for being a social threat. At the live eviction, As the votes tie 7-7, Xbae chose to evict Sea from the House. Week 3 Round 1 (Instant Eviction) After Red's eviction, the HouseGuests were called Into the Backyard to compete In the HOH Competition, It came down to Smiley and Viola, Smiley was able to pull out his first win of the season. The HouseGuests were called to the living room, It was announced to be an Instant Eviction, so Smiley just had a few moments to nominate 2 HouseGuests for eviction. He decided to nominate Viola and Oak as his nominees. At the eviction, Oak was evicted by a close vote of 7-6. Round 2 At the Head of Household Competition, Alice won her first HOH of the season. At the nomination ceremony, she nominated Panda and Bladez for eviction. At the Veto Selection, Xbae, Jenn and Ella were selected to compete In the Power of Veto. In a close race, Xbae managed to pull out her first Veto win of the Season, she had decided to save Bladez from eviction. Forcing Alice to nominate Lily as the replacement Nominee. At the live eviction Panda was evicted by a vote of 11-1. Week 4 Following Panda's eviction, Ella was crowned the new Head of Household, keeping the Shooting Stars safe for another week. A new twist was announced called the Pandora's Box, only the HOH can be eligible to open It. It will either give the HOH something good and give the House something bad or the opposite. Ella decided to open the Pandora's Box and It unleashed something good for the House, but unfortunetely Ella was forced to sit out of the POV. The good news was that this week would be a Diamond POV. Ella decided to nominate Tommy and Ryan for eviction. At the Veto Competition, Viola was able to pull out her first competition of the season, making her win the Diamond POV. At the Veto Meeting, she decided to Save Ryan from eviction and decided to name Work as the replacement nominee. At the eviction, It was Tom who was evicted by a vote of 8-3. Category:Seasons